Marokichi
is one of the rare male students in ''Nangokuren High School''. Similar to Rintaro, Marokichi suffers the same rigors and troubles involving women due to unusual circumstances, which believed to be the Gachimuchi Syndrome, a disease that transform him into the Beast whenever he is sexually aroused. 'Appearance' In his normal form, Marokichi is a boy who has a messy hair style and wears glasses. Aside from that, he is also rather skinny. In his Beast form, Marokichi became a tall bulky monster with the height of a building. In his New form, Marokichi's hair extended to his entire back of his body while also the white in his eyes become jet black and his iris's grow quite large. His entire figure however has a slight bulkier than his normal counterpart. 'Personality' Marokichi is a boy who with less words. He is also to be sulk a lot and a shy. He is very weak-willed when it comes to a girl in tears and is easily goaded by Asuna into doing her bidding on the pretense that she is being hurt by Ayane. When under the influence of his Gachimuchi Syndrome, Marokichi loses all sense of reason and cannot discern between friend and foe. All those before him become targets for his beserker rage. History It is unclear about Marokichi's past. His older sister is a 2nd year and one of Rino's follower. She is the one abusing and benefiting his disease for her leader's sake. Plot Ren Returns In one class, Marokichi was seen sulking while diving in a pool. When he was almost sucked by the pools whirlpool, Marokichi was rescued by Rintaro and he was taken to the academy's roof top. Before the boys could chat further, Marokichi's watch rang and he went off in a rush before he even bid farewell to Rintaro. He would then transformed into hulking beast and attacked Keiko under the orders from Asuna, though he lost his watch in the progress. Marokichi is then given the next order to attack Makoto, but this time he would ask Asuna the motive to attack the girls. However, he was swayed by Asuna's scripted act (pretended to cry in order to get his sympathy) and he complied her orders. Marokichi is then meet Rintaro again, and his exhaustion has gotten into him. With Rintaro and Ren's help, Marokichi is brought into the Medical Infirmary while see an injured Keiko who was on the sick bed much to his remorseful sigh. During their conversation with Rintaro, Marokichi listened to Rintaro's claims as he finally meet a same person who has the same problem as his. Before he could tell the truth, Marokichi is shocked that his watch is in Rintaro's hands before he swiftly disappeared. Marokichi would reunites with Asuna and met Ayane, the leader of Ryōzenpaku. Initially refuse to do Asuna's bidding anymore since he realized that it was wrong, Marokichi is swayed by yet another Asuna's scripted acts and reluctantly helped her. With Asuna's bust pressing him, Marokichi transformed into the Beast and attack Ayane. In his battle, the Beast is able to beat both Ayane and Makoto effortlessly, to which has knocked Makoto out with one fist. Just as he was about to attack Ayane however, Rintaro made his timely rescue. Abilities Marokichi's disease appears to be the source of his powers, though it seems to put him under a great strain and leaves him exhausted afterwards. When sexually aroused, his body gains extra muscle-mass, causing him to bulk up into a gigantic behemoth. With the added mass, he gains superhuman strength and endurance, allowing him to shrug off Ayane's punches with apparently no effect. Despite his large size, he's actually fast enough to outmaneuver Ayane, the Dragon of Speed. The downside to this disease is the fact that he loses all reason and become extremely difficult to control. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student